


Relax

by supcl4ra (klari19)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (added an underage tag bc they still in highschool and 17 so yea), -wiggles brows-, Anal Sex, Daichi pulled a muscle thats what the tag means, Dry Humping, First Time, Just filth, M/M, No Lube, Pulled muscles, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Suga tops!, oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/supcl4ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>And now here I am</em>, Suga thought. <em>With one of Daichi’s legs over my shoulder and – one of his thighs between my legs…</em> Suga gulped down, grateful for Daichi’s tightly shut eyes, which meant that he wouldn’t notice Suga’s strained expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlyslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyslash/gifts), [musicalsquares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsquares/gifts).



> I was summoned on tumblr by [onlyslash](https://onlyslash.tumblr.com/) and [musicaldaichi](http://musicaldaichi.tumblr.com/) to write this filthy thing with Suga topping Daichi + massages, accidental boners & thigh fucking. [Here's](http://tetsuos.co.vu/post/138821008584/onlyslash-musicaldaichi-okay-but-why-arent) the official demon call that I got.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this! Although I have to apologize because I didn't even re-read this before posting it... I promise I'll come back to it and correct it later!

Suga could see the pained look on Daichi’s face as he pushed on the captain’s leg to stretch his sore muscles. With Daichi lying on his back on the futon, one leg hooked over Suga’s shoulder, and Suga kneeling in front of Daichi, straddling his other leg, the lighter-haired man could see every shift in the captain’s facial expression, every change of tension in every muscle of Daichi’s bare arms, chest and abdomen. For some reason long forgotten but silently appreciated by Suga, Daichi had insisted on stripping off his jersey and only keeping his shorts.

Sweat trailed down Suga’s back, and his throat felt as dry as a desert.

He would have never expected to be this lucky during the exhausting training camp they were attending. Fortunately for him, but unfortunately for Daichi, the latter had pulled a muscle during one of their matches against Fukurodani Academy – and the captain had then earned himself a loud _Hey hey heeey!_ from Bokuto, and a horribly concerned expression from Akaashi. Curiously enough, it had been the moment for Suga to acknowledge that he had already taken some extracurricular sports medicine courses, and that he could perfectly manage Daichi’s aching muscles. Coach Ukai, trusting Suga’s abilities, had then allowed the duo to excuse themselves from the court and proceed to treat Daichi’s muscles in Karasuno’s dorm.

 _And now here I am_ , Suga thought. _With one of Daichi’s legs over my shoulder and – one of his thighs between my legs…_ Suga gulped down, grateful for Daichi’s tightly shut eyes, which meant that he wouldn’t notice Suga’s strained expression.

“Does it feel better?” Suga asked, still putting pressure on Daichi’s leg.

“Y – yeah…” Daichi sighed softly, eyebrows knit tightly, sweat trickling down the sides of his face. Suga’s underwear seemed to be getting tighter. “Can you – push a little more, please?”

 _Fuck. Is this guy for real?_ Suga thought as a tingle ran up his spine. He did as he was asked, and pushed against Daichi’s leg just a little stronger.

Daichi _moaned._

Suga saw the captain bite his bottom lip, and he shifted a little over Daichi’s leg, trying to position himself in a way that would be more comfortable for his straining erection. Only, he failed to realize that his motion would make him rub himself onto Daichi’s thigh. Daichi’s eyes shot open in a split second, and the lifted his head up just as Suga looked to the side, his skin feeling like it had caught on fire.

“S – Suga…?” Daichi stuttered in a tiny voice.

Suga shut his eyes tightly and tried to forget about his sudden urge to run out the room as fast as he could. He tried to compose himself, but the buzzing in his ears was hard to ignore. Nonetheless, he made up his mind and decided to apologize to Daichi. He could probably explain to him that it was a natural physiological reaction – they were still teenagers after all. Yeah, Daichi would understand.

“Daichi, I’m – ”

“Please do that again.”

Suga blinked rapidly, his jaw hanged open, and the rest of his sentence was completely forgotten as he tried to make sense of Daichi’s sudden words.

“What?” He managed finally in a single breath.

Suga could see the dark blush creep up Daichi’s cheeks, and the captain put a hand over his mouth to hide his embarrassment. Daichi’s voice came out muffled from behind his hand.

“Do that thing – with your hips – again… Please…” Daichi mumbled.

Suga had to ask himself it this was reality or if it was a dream.

He decided it was reality.

Suga complied to Daichi’s request and rocked his hips over his thigh once more, this time consciously letting his erection rub over Daichi’s muscles. A soft sigh escaped through his lips as he felt the stimulus on his heated flesh, and he thought he’d heard a strangled _Shit_ from Daichi as well. Suga prayed to all the Gods that he knew about, hoping that no one in the team had forgotten a towel or a kneepad or anything in the dorm.

All of a sudden, Daichi bent his knee a little and lifted his thigh. As strong as he was, he managed to lift Suga as well, and at the same time, his motion put pressure on the ash-haired boy’s erection. Suga yelped and braced the hand that wasn’t holding Daichi’s leg onto Daichi’s bare abdomen, squealing again once he’d realized where his palm had landed. But when he tried to move it away, Daichi’s had closed around Suga’s, squeezing lightly on it and keeping it in place.

Suga shot a panicking look in Daichi’s direction, but what he found there where half-lidded eyes and pink-dusted cheeks. Suga gulped down heavily and softly rocked his hips, feeling Daichi push his thigh against his crotch as he did. Suga tried to conceal the lewd sounds that threatened to slip through his lips, but when Daichi moved the setter’s hand down to palm at his clothed erection, Suga whined.

Daichi’s hand was warm over his own, and the captain’s crotch was even warmer under his palm. He pressed his hand on the hard member, feeling the curve of Daichi’s shaft through the layers of fabric he was still wearing, and humped against the captain’s thigh.

The strong stimulation had both parties exhaling heavily through their slightly parted lips. Hard pants and soft calls of _Suga, Suga…_ and _Oh, Daichi…_ echoed into the vast room as they moved against each other, Suga’s hips rocking hard against Daichi’s strong and muscular thighs, and Daichi’s hips bucking up under Suga’s touch.

But when Suga’s movement started getting harder and faster, Daichi pulled his hand away from his mouth and groped Suga through his shorts. Suga’s eyes shot open instantly, and he looked down to a breathless Daichi.

“Suga… Ins – ” The captain coughed awkwardly and tried clearing his throat. “Inside me…”

Suga wasn’t sure if he’d heard right. “Come again?”

Daichi gritted his teeth and turned his head to the side, but Suga could clearly see the redness spreading all over his cheeks and down to his collarbones. “I want you – inside me… Please…”

Suga’s breath caught in his throat, and his heart skipped a beat. It took him a few moments to process Daichi’s request, but he finally nodded frantically to him. Although –

“But I don’t have any condoms… Or lube…” He whispered softly as he got up from Daichi’s thigh.

“I don’t care about condoms.” Daichi spoke up, then continued in a shaky voice that was merely a breath, “As for the other matter… You can – you can… use… your t – tongue…”

Suga considered it for a moment, the heat in his pants growing hotter – if that was possible. He figured it would be alright, and asked Daichi to turn over and lay on his stomach.

 _There’s always a first to everything, right?_ He thought to himself.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Daichi’s shorts and pulled them down along with his underwear. He let Daichi kick them off his feet, then spread the Captain’s legs apart.

“Are you sure of this?” Suga asked, for good measure.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m sure.” Daichi said in a whisper, looking back to Suga with his head lying on a soft pillow.

“Okay…” Suga murmured, then brought his fingers to squeeze Daichi’s butt cheeks apart, and dipped his head between the soft muscles.

A strangled whimper reached his ears when he slowly trailed his tongue over Daichi’s entrance. His smiled, mentally congratulating himself, and closed his lips around Daichi’s hole. He sucked softly at the rough skin, then released it with a _pop!_ Daichi’s thighs quivered on each side of Suga’s head, and he felt the captain shift over the futon, trying to grind himself against the soft cushion. Suga’s lips were soon back over Daichi’s entrance, and he pressed his tongue flat against it, before flicking it once and slowly slipping it past the ring of tight muscle.

This time, something like a pleasured sob escaped past Daichi’s lips, and he bucked his hips back against Suga’s tongue. Suga pushed eagerly into him, moaning softly at the feeling of the warm compression around his tongue as it slowly slid inside.

Suga slid his tongue inside and out, swirling it around and extending it as much as he could to stretch Daichi as best as he could and – help him relax his muscles.

 _Oh, the irony._ He thought, and he couldn’t supress a breathy laugh to escape through his lips; the warm air made Daichi shiver all over.

When Daichi was writhing underneath him, hips shaking and thighs threatening to close around Suga’s face and suffocate him, he pulled away from Daichi’s wet hole and straightened up. He gazed at Daichi’s naked form, lying limply underneath him, back lifting erratically with each intake of breath, and his stomach and heart did a backflip. He felt strangely confident, and he leaned over Daichi’s back, approaching his mouth to the captain’s ear and whispering softly into it. “Do you want me to do you from behind?”

Daichi’s only response was a strangled whimper and a frantic nod of his head. Suga grinned, and proceeded to lower his shorts and underwear just enough to let his erection stand free out of the fabric restraining it.

He spat into his palm, cringing at the fact that he had to do _that_ on his first time, and coated his own painful erection in saliva. He lined himself with Daichi’s slick entrance, and slowly pushed in.

“O – oh… Shit – Suga…” Daichi’s voice came through shivering breaths.

Suga’s own breaths were hitched as he felt Daichi’s insides gradually closing in around him, warm and wet and _tight._ He let out a pleased sigh when he got himself fully inside, and brushed a hand over the small of Daichi’s back, eliciting a shiver from the man underneath him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Daichi breathed out, his eyes shut.

Suga waited for him to get accustomed to his length inside him, and it wasn’t until he felt Daichi relax around his shaft and under his palms that he began moving.

He rocked his hips gently, legs on each side of Daichi’s muscular thighs, and hands braced on the small of his back. Daichi moaned out, surely feeling the delicious drag of Suga’s head against his inner walls.

Suga huffed and panted. As close as he’d gotten to his climax only by humping against Daichi’s thigh, and then from eating him out, he was sure that Daichi wasn’t better than him in his own situation. He picked up his pace, driving himself stronger and faster inside Daichi, making the latter moan and shiver, his hands fisted into the sheets and pillow underneath him. Daichi rocked his hips too – bucking them against Suga’s forward motion, and frotting himself down onto the futon.

“Ah… Daichi, I’m – close…” Suga’s strained voice came.

“Me – me too…” Daichi replied, and as if to prove his point, he rocked back particularly hard against Suga’s hips.

Skin smacked loudly against skin, and in that moment Suga felt himself reach deeper into Daichi than he ever had, and Daichi’s voice confirmed his thoughts as he let out a loud moan, quickly putting a hand over his mouth to prevent it from letting out anymore lustful noises.

Suga hummed softly and hovered over Daichi’s back once more, the pace of his hips steady and unchanged. “I want to hear you… Please, Daichi…” He whispered into Daichi’s ear, and quivering, hot breaths filled the spaces between his sentences.

It took him a few seconds, but Daichi finally nodded and pulled his hand away from his mouth. High-pitched moans and strangled whines immediately slipped trough his moist lips, filling Suga’s ears like a most wonderful music.

He sighed, deeply pleased, and gripped Daichi’s hips stronger. His eyebrows suddenly knitted, and the movement of his hips turned jerky and erratic as he felt an unusual pressure tightening into his abdomen – he had only ever felt it whenever he jerked off, so he guessed it was the announcement of his climax. And he was right.

Daichi tightened around him as a full-body spasm shook the dark-haired man underneath him. Suga thrust hard into Daichi’s ass, and Daichi rocked back against him. They moaned loudly, the seed of their pleasure spurting from their tips only seconds apart from each other, their names tasting sweetly on their tongues.

Suga sucked in heavy breaths; he felt as if he’d been hit by a truck and he braced himself onto Daichi’s back, slowly letting himself fall atop the other man’s sweaty back. He breathed softly into Daichi’s hair, the soft strands of dark hair tickling his nose as he brushed his fingers over Daichi’s impressive biceps. He could feel the captain’s chest heave slowly as he recovered his breath too, and he smiled, the warmth of Daichi’s body comforting and reassuring to his exhausted mind.

Then reality and all its dullness dawned on Suga’s tired mind and he huffed out a partly annoyed, partly sad whine.

“What’s wrong?” Daichi asked, his voice low and rough.

“We should probably get back to practice.” Suga murmured, pouting even thought he knew Daichi couldn’t see him.

He didn’t want this to end, he wanted to spend more time together with Daichi, he wanted their first ever intimate moment to last as much as it could.

A short silence hovered above them until Daichi spoke up once more. “Do you think it would be suspicious if I pull a muscle tomorrow once again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea who washed their sheets after that.


End file.
